


Frustrations

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Manga AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Femslash, Human, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Language, Lesbians, Light Angst, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Nebula tries to get Daybreak to confess; it backfires





	Frustrations

Nebula wasn’t paying attention in class, texting on her phone and scrolling through Instagram and Twitter. Since she sat in the back of the class, it was easy to mess around on her phone… But she wasn’t really looking at the contents of her phone. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Daybreak glancing back at her.

But she didn’t meet her gaze. She wasn’t interested in talking to her. She hadn’t been for the past few days, despite Novabomb and Bloodshed telling her she should. And when she finally decided to talk to her, they insisted she apologized. 

She didn’t want to. She knew she had hurt Daybreak’s feelings, but she was the one who wouldn’t just come out and say it. If the girl just told her that she liked her, she wouldn’t have been hurt. Nebula may have been lenient with girls, but she wasn’t that nice. 

Novabomb had called it a sixth sense of hers; maybe he was right. She could always tell when someone, man or woman, liked her. Daybreak was no exception, though admittedly, she had been surprised Daybreak had any feelings for her. After all, she was a country bumpkin, born and raised in the rural areas before her family moved into the city. She knew her family was completely against homosexuality and the like…

So for Daybreak to turn out to be a lesbian? Well, at least Nebula was speculating she was… The blonde never showed any interest in the opposite sex, past or present, so she was suspecting her younger friend might have only been into girls and just didn’t know it yet.

Whatever the case was, she had known for a while that Daybreak liked her. She had tried several times to get the girl to come out and say it, but Daybreak never did. It was annoying, frustrating, and Nebula felt like she had to give the girl a push in the right direction. Nothing good ever came out of repressing your sexuality.

No, she wasn’t asking Daybreak to come out to her family, but she did want her to just face the music. Lesbian, bi, pan, or whatever the hell she was, Daybreak liked girls. She liked her. And she needed to say out loud to her and realize it wasn’t some terrible thing like her family made her believe.

And Nebula wanted to respond to her feelings. She had no idea if she liked Daybreak romantically, but she was interested in her. She would gladly go exclusive with Daybreak if that was what she wanted. Give her a chance, let her explore her sexuality… Nebula would have done it for her.

So she came over to Daybreak house to hang out, per usual. Except one of her older brother’s had also been home, Stampede. The one that acted like he was disgusted by her, but in reality, wanted to have sex with her because she was nothing like any woman he had ever been with. She knew his type all too well: trying to act superior to people like her when he was just trying to hide his sexual frustration.

It was way too easy to seduce him. Daybreak had gone downstairs to get some snacks and when Nebula happened to walk out, she pumped into Stampede. After a few tired insults from him, all she had to do was whisper in his ear to get him to push her against the wall and kiss her.

And then Daybreak had returned from the kitchen and saw them. Stampede stopped immediately, stuttering and claiming it wasn’t what it looked like, that Nebula had made him do it, that he would never do anything to her friends. But Daybreak didn’t say anything. She just stared at them, looking shocked and hurt and so upset…

But even after her brother had left, even after they had gone back to her, Daybreak didn’t say anything. Nebula had even asked her why she was upset. If it was because she was kissing her brother. If it was because her brother tried to do it with someone she called a friend. But Daybreak never gave a solid answer. Just “that’s not it, that’s not it, I don’t know…”

And it pissed Nebula off to no end. She couldn’t honestly stand it, so she just got up and left. If Daybreak wanted to be a coward, fine. But she wasn’t going to sit around and watch her be miserable.

Novabomb said she was being cruel. That she shouldn’t have used Daybreak’s own brother for this. That she shouldn’t have done that in her house. That this couldn’t have been easy for the blonde. That for someone like Daybreak, who had been sheltered all her life, accepting and coming out to anyone about their differing sexuality was hard. That just because it had been easy for them, it didn’t mean it was easy for everyone else.

Maybe Novabomb was right. She could have been gentler with this, but she had known about Daybreak’s feelings for three months now. Which probably meant the girl had liked her longer than that and she still didn’t say anything. Did she think Nebula would be disgusted by her? Reject her? Whatever she was thinking… She was wrong.

The bell rang, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. Kids were already packing up their bags to go to their next classes… And she could see Daybreak doing the same, though she was glancing at her. Nebula just huffed, picking up her backpack and making it for the door.

Whether or not Daybreak was hoping to talk, Nebula didn’t know. She just wasn’t ready yet. And she didn’t know when she would be… It just wasn’t now.


End file.
